Puppy Love
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander comes home with a puppy that he found on the street.


Title: Puppy Love  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander comes home with a puppy that he found on the street.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #453from tamingthemuse- Ooze

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander was on his way home from work. His car was in the shop so Xander got an extra work out by walking home. When he went to pass an alley Xander was stopped by a noise. On instinct he pulled out his knife that he always carried on him. If it was a vampire it wouldn't be going anywhere until the sun set but if it was a demon there was a chance that it could hurt someone because Xander could get word to Buffy. If he could slow it down it would give Buffy time to get here with some actual weapons.

As he walked into the alley he didn't see anything suspicious. He walked in further looking in garbage bins. Nothing. When he was about to give up he heard the noise again. It was a whimper. Carefully Xander peeked behind a garbage can and found a dirty little puppy. Xander kneeled down. "Come here little guy. I won't hurt you," Xander said in a soft voiced. When the puppy limbed over to him and was picked up Xander apologize. "I'm sorry, little girl." He wrapped his jacket around the shivering creature.

"Let's get you back to my place and cleaned up." Xander now with a burst of energy began to power walk. His apartment was only a couple of blocks away. Spike wasn't going to be thrilled.

"Hey baby, I'm home," Xander called out as he kicked off his shoes.

Spike who was lying on the couch popped his head up. Something was different. A new smell. "Don't tell me you ran into a bloody demon on your way home, pet. Did you get? Should we be calling the slayer?" 

"No, demon." Xander came closer to Spike before revealing the puppy.

"What the hell is that?" Spike asked clearly disgusted. Whatever it was, was filthy and had blood oozing from its hind leg.

Xander rolled his eyes at Spike's dramatics. "It's a puppy. I found her in an alley." He made his way to the bathroom. Spike was hot on his tail.

"That does not explain why you brought it here," Spike said. He watched as Xander gently cradled the repulsive creature while he filled the tub with luke warm water.

"She's hurt, Spike. I couldn't leave her out there for a demon to find as easy pickings." Xander turned the water off and as gently as possible placed the puppy in the tub.

The puppy whimpered when the water touched her cut. Xander whispered comforting words that seemed to settle her down.

Spike watched as Xander took extra care washing creature. He was shocked to see that it was actually white under all that crud. "You can't keep her, you know."

"Sure I can. My lease said nothing about no animals," Xander commented as he emptied the dirty water and filled the tub with clean water again. "I bet this feels good, doesn't it?" he cooed.

Spike was losing Xander. "No, I mean that little bugger has to belong to someone."

Xander scoffed. "Spike, she is maybe five months old and completely filthy. She's been on her own for a while. I'm surprised she survived. She got lucky. Lucky! That's her name. Hey, could you grab me a towel? One of the fluffy ones."

"Fine," Spike grumbled. He had to stop this from happening. Xander couldn't keep this little flee bag!

Once Lucky was dried off Xander walked back into the living room and set her on the couch. He inspected her hind leg. "It's not that bad," Xander commented, relieved. "We'll keep an eye on it though."

While Xander went to get Lucky some water Spike inspected her. She was actually cuter than he had initially thought. She was a small puff ball now that her fur didn't cling to her body. Her eyes were what really caught his attention though. They were blue. Lucky had to be a husky or husky crossed with something. Maybe a Pomeranian. "You are cute little devil, I'll give you that."

Lucky walked across the couch to get closer to Spike.

"What do you want?" Spike asked looking suspiciously at the pup.

With a little whine Lucky climbed up the arm of the couch with Spike only a few feet away from her. 

"You want to be petted? Fine, but just one time." Spike ran his hand down Lucky's back. "You are soft," he murmured and petted her again. Soon Lucky was in his arms giving Spike kisses.

"I think you're right, Spike. We can't keep her," Xander said after spending several minutes watching Spike fall in love with Lucky.

Spike's head snapped up before setting Lucky on the floor so she could drink some water. "She's not so bad. And what are we going to do, give her to an animal shelter hoping she'll go to a nice home?"

"So you want to keep her?" Xander asked trying to sound shocked.

"For now, if she chews on my docs or duster she's gone," Spike declared shooting Lucky a look so she knew he was serious.

Lucky paid him no attention too busy drinking.

"You two play nice while I go get some food and essentials for her," Xander said as he grabbed his keys from his jacket. He pressed a kiss on the side of Spike's lips. "Love you."

When Spike was sure Xander was gone and Lucky was done drinking he called her over and picked her up for another snuggle. "No one find out about this."

Lucky just rubbed her soft head against Spike's chin.

Spike sighed and kissed Lucky's head and received one back. At least he knew Xander would take care of her unlike the multiple pets Drusilla had in the past.

The End


End file.
